Unraveling
by smilemore21
Summary: Emily can't pretend like nothing is wrong anymore, but can she open up before it's too late? Rated T to be safe, as well as a trigger warning for mentions of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back again, but this time I promise to finish a story! I've missed fanfiction. - smilemore21

**PLEASE READ * warning this story could possibly be triggering. I will mention a suicide attempt a lot, so please don't read if it will bother you, I don't want my story to trigger anyone. Love you guys ❤️* **

* * *

Emily was crying as she wrote a few last words to the team she left behind in Quantico. Her tears smeared a few of the words but she didn't care. It wouldn't really matter anyway. Once she was done writing the letters, Emily went by the window to look out onto the busy street below. The London skyline was beautiful but it did nothing to change Emily's mind. She was sure nothing could. London was supposed to be the magical cure for the feelings she had been left with after Doyle. How naive she had been, to think that her problems would be fixed with a change of scenery. Emily had always shoved troubling thoughts into the boxes in the back of her mind, but now the boxes were full and Emily's ability to compartmentalize was gone. She couldn't fake a smile or force a laugh anymore, she couldn't pretend forever but she wasn't going to let people see her break. Emily only hoped that the team wouldn't hate her, because they were the only people who really cared about

JJ and Will woke to the sound of JJ's phone. This was an uncommon occurrence, because JJ always called the team when they had a case, so she was almost never woken up by her phone. JJ's heart sank when she saw the caller ID. Clyde Easter. JJ had never been called by the man, but she had his number from when Emily was taken by Doyle. "Jareau" JJ answered, with all the strength she could, trying to mask her obvious emotions. Clyde took a deep breath before telling JJ, "Emily tried to commit suicide last night, she's still alive but the doctors aren't confident that her body is strong enough to pull through." Clyde hung up before JJ could answer, but the blond profiler didn't mind. There was nothing she could say. Her bestfriend, had just attempted suicide. Immediately visions of Rosaline rushed into JJs head and before she knew it she was being held tightly by her husband, while she cried. She needed to tell the team, and she needed to see Emily.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but I just wanted an opinion on if I should continue this story. Follow my insta, by the way! It's ssaemilymorgan


	2. Chapter 2

**If I get 10 comments I'll update tomorrow, I promise. I love hearing what you have to say. As always, thanks for reading. **

* * *

JJ knew she had to tell them, but standing outside the conference room JJ couldn't find the right words to say. How could you put it in a gentle way? The team was already in the conference room, with worried looks on their faces. She didn't want to keep them waiting any longer, and she needed to be on a flight to London in 4 hours. She took a deep breath and stepped into the conference room, forcing herself to say the words that she never imagined she'd have to say, " Emily attempted suicide last night, and she survived but they don't know if she will make it." It wasn't like Derek to cry, but this, this was different. He was already blaming himself, thinking back to the conversation he had with Emily on the night of JJ's wedding. He had told her he would miss her, but why didn't he try to get her to stay. He could have helped her. He had let her run, and now she could die. He couldn't lose her again, and this time there was no one to go after, no fugitive to chase down. She had done it to herself, because she was in that much pain, and that was the worst part. Hotch wasn't any better, although he was able to maintain his stoic face. He too had let Emily go, he had signed the papers for her to leave. Garcia was in tears, Reid was trying to figure out how he didn't see this coming, and Rossi tried his best to stay composed. Kate didn't know what to do, with her whole team around her falling apart.

The plane ride from JFK to Heathrow was excruciatingly long for JJ. The blonde had no idea what Emily would be like when she got to London. JJ felt Iike everything she knew about Emily was wrong, but she knew that was an irrational thought. Emily had gone through a lot, and while JJ hadn't been told everything, Emily had opened up more than she used to. JJ was just afraid that Emily would refuse to open up when she tried to get her to talk, but Emily might not make it through. The thought of Emily dead, was enough make JJ's eyes pool with tears but the profiler refused to admit that her friend could die. The plane finally landed at 10 o'clock London time. JJ was at the hospital by 10:30 but no one would give her any information about Emily, but JJ spotted Elizabeth Prentiss and took a deep breath before going to talk to the diplomat.


End file.
